A public switched telephone network (PSTN) is generally known and may be a domestic telecommunications network usually accessed by telephones, key telephone systems, private branch exchange trunks, and data arrangements. Completion of the circuit between the call originator and call receiver in a PSTN requires network signaling in the form of dial pulses or multi-frequency tones.
VoIP technology is used for transmitting ordinary telephone calls over the Internet using packet linked routes. VoIP is also referred to as IP telephony. VoIP involves the transmission of telephone calls over a data network like the Internet. In other words, VoIP can send voice, fax and other information over the Internet, rather than through the (PSTN) or regular telephone network.
The volume of work for service Professionals requires that they not just work faster but work smarter in the management and operation of VoIP networks. To achieve this goal there is a need for appropriate platforms and tool assets. In the telephony manufacturing and services market there is a need to quickly move thousands of customers and system configuration information from legacy systems to state of the art VoIP systems from various vendors. Present methods are complex in nature and costly both in terms of time and money.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method that provides improved conversion of data stored in legacy telephone switches into data for next generation network switches.